You Remind Me
by Neptune-Saturn
Summary: An Inu twist to a famous Usher song...


**You Remind Me**

**We do not own any Inu Yasha characters or any parts of the song (U Remind Me)…but thank-you to Usher…the real owner…great song!! **

Hey ppls, this is an old story I wrote way back when. But I forgot the disclaimer thingy for Usher's song…so I learned from y mistakes and there it is…it's in bold and everything…so sorry…TTFN, Neptune

'_Yo, I ain't seeing you in a minute, but I got something to tell ya, listen._

_See the thing about you, that caught my eye,  
Is the same thing that makes me change, my mind.  
Kinda hard to explain, but girl, I'll try.  
You need to sit down, this may take a while.'_

Kagome pulls herself out of the well with a heavy sigh. Inu Yasha, strangely enough didn't come for her. She starts walking towards Kaede's village knowing darkness will soon fall.

Inu Yasha watches her from a tree that reaches the heavens. He sees his girl climb from the well, as she has done so many times before. He knows she's strong, and has a pure heart. Warm but silent tears begin to flow.

'_See this girl, she sorta looks, just like you.  
She even smiles, just the way you do.  
So innocent, she seemed, but I was fooled  
I'm reminded when I look at you'_

Kagome comes into the village. She looks around at what has become her home in the past four years. The nineteen year-old sees her adopted kit in the arms of her sister-like friend, Sango. Her husband has his arms wrapped lightly around her. Naraku has long since perished and the Feudal Era has never been more peaceful. She sighs once more, the one she truly wants is nowhere to be found.

'Kikyou,' thinks a particular dog demon, 'but, Kagome.' The young demon argues with inner thoughts of his past love and his new. She plagues his mind…

'_You remind of a girl, that I once knew.  
See her face whenever I, I look at you.  
You won't believe all of the things that she put me through.  
This is why I just can't get with you.'_

…with her looks, and treachery. She used him. Kikyou stole the jewel, almost killing Kagome, and gave it to Naraku. He wants nothing more to give his heart fully to Kagome, but he still sees his first love when he looks at her.

Kikyou walks through the forest, cursed to love eternity living off the dead souls of women. Inu Yasha's name rings through the emptiness of her being; her hatred for him tying her to this land; yet, she still loves him. 'You will be mine,' she thinks to herself.

Kagome sits down next to the small fire. It warms her small body. She stares into the flames, allowing her mind to wander. Friends, family, love, and hate all dance within the flames to the slow beat of her heart.

'_Thought that she was the one for me,  
Til I found out she was on her dream,  
Oh, she was sexing everyone, but me.  
This is why we could never be.'_

Inu Yasha walks silently into the clearing and towards his sleeping beauty. He had watched as the fire calmed her. He wonders of what she dreams of. Slowly, he lies down beside her. 'Just once more,' his mind tells him. 'Once more…

'_You remind of a girl, that I once knew.  
See her face whenever I, I look at you.  
You won't believe all of the things that she put me through.  
This is why I just can't get with you. I know it's so unfair to you,  
that I relate her ignorance to you,  
Wish I knew, wish I knew how to separate the two'_

…to feel the warmth your body gives, the love your heart holds'

Kagome cuddles into Inu Yasha unknowingly. She dreams of the night she gave her innocence to him. 'I love you Inu Yasha," she told him. He replies with his love, and leaves small kisses on her perfect skin. He didn't take her then as his mate, but she didn't care. Just hearing the words was heaven enough for her.

'_You remind me, whoa..._

You remind of a girl, that I once knew.  
See her face whenever I, I look at you.  
You won't believe all of the things that she put me through.  
This is why I just can't get with you Gotta let you go.'

Inu Yasha awakes as the first rays of light shine. He looks at his young miko, and slowly and reluctantly he kneels before her…

Kikyou walks to the Sacred Tree. This is the spot at which their love first faltered, and where it will end.

'_You remind of a girl, that I once knew.'_

Sango and her perverted husband Miroku start to wake up. A young Shippo lay still asleep in their arms. Miroku lays soft kisses on his wife's lips and then lightly grazes his hand on her stomach; his daughter will be born soon.

…in front of his beloved. He feels so much for her but, he can't have her. He doesn't deserve her. He places a final tender kiss on her rosy lips.

Kagome opens her eyes.

'_See her face whenever I, I look at you.  
You won't believe all of the things that she put me through.  
This is why I just can't get with you.'_

"Kagome I love you…but, I can't keep you," he says with a heavy heart. He gets up and turns away from her teary-white face. Its scared look breaks his heart. He takes off running.

Kagome begins to silently cry. She knew it might happen, but she prayed that it wouldn't. She rises to her feet, and quickly makes to follow her true love.

Inu Yasha steps out of the trees. He comes towards Kikyou; she smells of death and of a hated love.

'_You remind of a girl, that I once knew.  
See her face whenever I, I look at you.  
You won't believe all of the things that she put me through.'_

Kagome's chest rises and falls quickly as she emerges from the woods. She looks at her loves as he stands before the Sacred Tree; the place that first brought them together.

Inu Yasha looks at Kikyou and then Kagome. Time seemingly stops as the young man places his hand on the hilt of his father's great sword, Tetusaiga. He pulls the transformed fang out of its sheath.

Soft words ride the wind, "Goodbye my love." He thrusts the sword into his heart.

'_This is why I just can't get with you.'_


End file.
